


(Death note theory) Is it actually Lights fault?!?

by Kaleesia_Gregg_theory_fanfic_and_more



Category: Death Note (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleesia_Gregg_theory_fanfic_and_more/pseuds/Kaleesia_Gregg_theory_fanfic_and_more
Summary: We all know of our beloved character Light Yagami who is an insane psychopath. But what if hes not, what if its not his fault. What if... the death note controls you into a person you're not.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light
Kudos: 2





	(Death note theory) Is it actually Lights fault?!?

Is it actually Light’s fault? As we all know Light is a crazy, psychotic freak but we don’t know if that’s actually him. Now it alters the user of the death notes personality, we know this because when Misa is locked up and is being held captive for questioning she wants them to kill her because she can’t take it anymore but when she forfeits ownership of the death note its like she becomes a completely different person instead of not being able to take the pressure she just becomes a quirky overly crazy girl who doesn’t care that shes locked up for even more proof it alters your personality When Misa obtains the death note it is the year 2000 but when light obtains his death note it is 2007 we know this because I couldn’t look up when they obtained it so I had to do some math, when I tried to look up when they both obtained the death note it said nothing so I to do some math I looked up when they were born and when they died. When I saw when they I subtracted how old they were by six and then when I saw there age then that was the age they obtained the death note but I had to see when they were born so since misa was 16 when she obtained it so I had to add sixteen to the year she was born to see the year she obtained. Now back to the theory, since Misa got the death note before Light did that meant that Kira killed the robber who killed her parents when she had the death note and when Kira killed the robber she was very thankful and she was very thankful because she had the death note which altered her personality. And I know what you’re thinking when Misa didn’t have the death note she was still thankful to Kira well not really because she even helped try and catch Kira and said that she was just okay with the fact that Kira killed the robber but not really thankful. After she fully loses ownership she even says she's not really thankful to Kira. So that shows that the death note will alter the personality of the user depending on the person's already existing personality. Like how light already wanted to be superior, well popular. The death note took that to make him want to be a god turning him into a psychopath. And to further prove the theory Light even helps try and catch Kira showing that Light himself was not Kira he didn’t even believe it Kira’s beliefs him obtaining the death note turned him into Kira him not having the death note kept him as Light so it’s not Lights fault that he is so insane it’s the death notes.


End file.
